


Intimacy

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers enjoy an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

Disclaimer: Shadowhunters doesn't belong to me.

AN: Something that just screamed at me to be written. Unbeated.

***  
The fire in the fireplace burned hot and bright providing the only light in the ornately furnished bedroom.

The heat the fireplace provided only added to the already intense fire burning in Magnus's veins.

He ran his fingers over his lover's body, strongly muscled and the runes that covered him only added to his beauty.

But his soul was even more beautiful.

Alec moaned as Magnus's experienced hands and mouth brought him pleasure he'd never before experienced until they'd gotten together.

He loved watching Alec's brown eyes get dark with lust, but the light of love always remained within them.

And Alec's face showing both passion and bliss, so satisfying and beautiful to behold.

"Please Magnus make us one." He moaned.

He could never deny his beautiful shadowhunter anything, especially not after he had rescued him from so many years alone, bitterness, and fear.

Magnus grabbed the lube nearby and prepared himself and Alec. Soon Alec was more than ready and Magnus entered him.

Magnus moved slowly until Alec had adjusted than picked up the pace, no matter how many times they'd done this in the last two months, the bliss was indescribable.

Their moans seemed to echo in the silent room.

Magnus felt his orgasm coming and began stroking Alec in rhythm with his thrusting.

Alec cried out as he came first and then Magnus felt himself come hard.

They clung to each other breathing hard, their bodies covered in sweat, and slowly coming back to earth.

Alec kisses him, "I love you, Magnus."

Magnus kissed him back. "I love you my Alexander.

***  
AN: Still unsatisfied with how the finale left them. Going to be a long wait until 2017.


End file.
